Anotherアナザー
by Murasaki Nabilah
Summary: Sasuke adalah siswa transferan yang akan bersekolah di SMA Konoha High School. Dia masuk kelas 3-3. Ke anehan dari SMA pun terus mendatangi. Mulai dari tewasnya siswa dan siswi secara mendadak hingga teror yang menimpa kelas dan sekolah. Maka dari itu Sasuke berusaha untuk memecahkan misteri tersebut hingga dia bertemu dengan gadis misterius. Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Catatan: Lewati Lagu Bila Tidak Menyukainya

Kyomu Dansen By Ali Project

Aoki ashita kako wa shitai kimi wa nagaku baku mo naku  
yoru wo oou mabuta hidake madaki kabe osu wa kare

hon gaki hitsugi kara  
umi otosareta  
niyu no you ni

karada akaku koko e  
kokoro yami ni  
ayasame sou datsu

kuro no yumi namida arukai  
tsuna arudemo hatsumeta asami

sengetsu no kutsu hateru  
mayo yosete goran yo

towashi aou  
sakeni tsuzuku  
mazoni michiru ketsuma sou  
hare mo ushi mo nagare no mama  
ukuku no ga kuchi hateru you ni

kyomu hitori boku daite  
dare ka wo itai koto ashitai yorunda

setochi tamagoroshi darou na

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Aother**

* * *

**H**ari ini adalah hari pertama Uchiha Sasuke tinggal di kota Konohagakure. Saat di Konohagakure dia tinggal dirumah Kakek dan Neneknya. Bibinya juga tinggal disana.

Ayahnya yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku, berada di India. Ayahnya bekerja disana. Seharusnya hari ini Sasuke masuk ke sekolah menegah atas barunya yang bernama 'Konoha High School.

Ya, Sasuke adalah siswa transferan. Karena itu, ia dipindahkan ke Konohagakure untuk belajar , nenek, kakek, dan bibinya yang bernama Uchiha Manami.

Kebetulan bibinya adalah wali kelas dari kelas Sasuke. Kembali ke cerita, Sasuke tidak bisa masuk ke sekolah karena sakit.

Karena sakit, ia harus masuk ke rumah sakit. Saat ia dirumah sakit, ia dikunjungi oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata adalah teman sekelas Sasuke nanti. "Hei, jadi kau yang dimaksud siswa transfeeran itu?" Tanya Naruto. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Balas Sasuke lalu bertanya balik kepada Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, guru Iruka dan wali kelas kami yang bernama Uchiha Manami mengatakan bahwa ada siswa transferan akan masuk ke kelas kami. Tapi, pagi tadi dia bilang bahwa siswa itu sakit. Jadi aku dan Hinata berinisiatif untuk mengunjungimu. Sebelumnya, kami sempat bertanya pada wali kelas kami siapa nama siswa transferan itu. Akhirnya kami kesini dan bertemu denganmu." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Setelah lama berbincang-bincang, Hinata dan Naruto pun harus pulang ke rumah. "Oi, Sasuke! Kami harus pulang.

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh!" Ucap Naruto. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya, Uchiha Manami itu bibiku," Ungkap Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Hehe... kukira kau tidak mengenalinya," Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa garing. "Itu sudah bisa ditebak dari marganya, Naruto-kun," Jelas Hinata lalu sedikit menyenggol bahu Naruto.

Akhirnya dua teman sekelasnya itu keluar dari ruangan perawatan Sasuke.

Kriet…

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang perawatan Sasuke terbuka dengan sendirinya. Sasuke seketika kaget.

Saat itu juga, seorang gadis berambut merah muda misterius memakai baju sekolah Konoha High School masuk ke ruangan perawatan Sasuke.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke gemetaran saat gadis itu duduk di kursi sebelah tempat Sasuke berbaring. "Namaku Haruko Sakura. Aku siswi dari Konoha High School. Jadi jangan takut. Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu dan siapa kau?" Gadis itu bertanya balik kepada Sasuke.

Namun, nada gadis itu saat bicara sangatlah dingin. Terlebih lagi, ternyata salah satu matanya tertutup. "Uchiha Sasuke. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya," Balasnya dengan nada dingin. Lalu dengan segera gadis yang bernama Haruko Sakura itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang perawatan. Saat ia sudah mencapai batas pintu, ia sempat berucap. "Semoga kau cepat sembuh, Sasuke-kun," Masih dengan nada dingin dan ekpresi datar.

Sasuke hanya bingung atas sikap gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau itu. Setelah gadis itu tidak terlihat lagi, datanglah seorang suster masuk ke ruangan perawatan Sasuke. "Uchiha-san, sebaiknya anda disini sampai satu minggu.

Sehingga sakit yang kamu derita akan sembuh. Saat ini, yang kau butuhkan adalah beristirahat sejenak. Kami akan menutup jadwal bezuk anda. Sekarang, saya harus merawat pasien lainnya. Kalau ada keperluan yang lain, tekan saja tombol pemanggil." Ucap suster itu seraya tersenyum ke arah Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sampai satu minggu kemudian, barulah Sasuke sembuh dari sakit yang dia derita. Itu berarti, ia juga harus masuk ke SMA Konoha High School. Pagi ini Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Tentu saja, ia harus sarapan pagi terlebih dahulu sebelum ke sekolah. Kalau tidak, perutnya pasti akan terasa perih dan sakit saat ke sekolah.

Selesai sarapan, dia dengan segera keluar rumah. "Aku berangkat sekolah dulu kakek, nenek." Tak lupa ia berpamitan pada kakek dan neneknya. "Ya, hati-hati Sasuke. Semoga kau menyukai sekolah barumu itu!" Balas kakek dan nenek Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat berjalan menuju jalan yang yakni ia ketahui adalah jalan yang bisa membawanya ke SMA Konoha High School. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan kaki, akhirnya dia sampai di SMA Konoha Gakuen.

"Jadi inikah sekolah menengah pertama Konoha Gakuen?" Tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa. Ia pun melangkah masuk kedalam sekolah SMA Konoha High School. Dia pun akhirnya menuju ke kelas 3-3.

Yakni kelas yang harus dia tuju. Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas, dia berhenti dan menunggu sampai guru yang ada didalam kelas memperbolehkannya untuk memasuki kelas.

Sampai pada akhirnya, "Uchiha-san, silahkan masuk!" Itu suara guru yang ada didalam kelas, berarti dia bisa memasuki kelas itu sekarang. Dia pun segera memasuki kelas. "Sekarang, kenalkan dirimu pada siswa dan siswi yang ada disini, Uchiha-san," Perintah guru itu.

Bisa dilihat, guru itu tak lain adalah guru yang bernama Umino Iruka. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke," Kata Sasuke dengan lancar. Namun, semua siswa dan siswi disana menatap tajam dan misterius kepadanya.

Sasuke pun melihat ke arah lain. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang menunduk. Wajahnya tidak bisa dilihat olehnya.

'_Hei! Tunggu dulu!Bukankah itu gadis yang menjengukku semalam?_' Tanya Sasuke kaget didalam hati.

Dia pun akhirnya duduk di bangku yang telah ditetapkan oleh guru Iruka. Dia pun segera menaruh tas birunya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran di hari itu.

* * *

**-Lewati Waktu-**

* * *

Saat ini semua siswa dan siswi sedang beristirahat. "Hei, Sasuke-san!" Teriak Kiba dan Suigetsu. Sasuke yang tadinya melamun, akhirnya sadar dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Iya, ada apa?" Balas Sasuke. "Salam kenal," Kata kiba dan Suigetsu secara bersamaan. "Salam kenal juga, siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Sasuke. "Namaku Inuzuka Kiba, dan ini Suigetsu," Terang Kiba.

"Oh ya, Kiba, Suigetsu, apa kalian tahu tentang gadis yang ada di meja paling belakang di kelas ini?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Kiba dan Suigetsu menatap satu sama lain lalu menatapSasuke.

"Kami rasa, tidak ada yang duduk di belakang, Sasuke-san. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu pada kami?" Tanya Suigetsu bingung. Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya, seolah ingin menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu. "Eh?" Sasuke akhirnya kaget sendiri.

'_Apa mereka bilang tadi? Tidak ada orang yang duduk paling dibagian bangku paling belakang? Ini sungguh aneh. Kenapa aku saja yang bisa melihatnya?_' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Dia benar-benar penasaran dan bingung untuk saat ini. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu tidak bisa dilihat orang lain selain dirinya seorang. "Ah, sudahlah Sasuke-san. Kita bahas yang lain saja ya?" Kata Kiba secara tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau kalian," Balas Sasuke sambil mendorong sedikit mejanya. Dia pun mengikuti teman-teman barunya ke kantin. Entah apa yang mereka di kantin, namun sepertinya pembicaraan mereka pasti menuju ke arah obrolan yang biasa dibicarakan anak muda zaman sekarang. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka beertiga memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Setibanya di perpustakaan dibagian atas, Sasuke melihat-lihat ruang dan buku-buku perpustakaan.

Lagi-lagi ia melihat gadis berambut merah muda pendek disana. Gadis itu terlihat memegang boneka perempuan. Gadis itu tampak melihat ke arah jendela. Entah apa yang tengah dia lihat

"Sasuke-san, jangan berdiri disitu saja, ayo kita membaca buku selagi ada waktu," Tiba-tiba Kiba menepuk pundak Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan.

"Iya," Balas Sasuke singkat. Namun, disempatkannya lagi untuk melihat gadis itu sekali lagi. Anehnya, gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah menghilang.

Dia pun memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama Kiba dan Suigetsu untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan. Lima belas menit kemudian,

**Teng... Teng... Teng...**

Bel masuk pun berbunyi itu tandanya para siswa dan siswi harus segera masuk ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran kedua. Kali ini pelajarannya adalah tentang fisiologi dan fisika. Kali ini yang mengajarkan adalah Azuma-sensei.

Para siswa dan siswi harus mengikuti pelajaran dengan tekun dan bersungguh-sungguh.

* * *

**-Lewati Waktu-**

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Sasuke langsung saja dihampiri oleh Hinata dan Naruto. "Hei, Sasuke-san," Seru Naruto dari arah belakang. "Eh, kalian berdua. Terima kasih untuk kunjungan kalian beberapa hari lalu. Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Istirahat tadi kami ingin mengajakmu ke kantin. Ternyata, Kiba dan Suigetsu malah lebih dulu mengajakmu ke kantin," Ungkap Naruto. "Tapi, itu tidak jadi masalah kok, Sasuke-san," Tambah Hinata.

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Oh ya, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Naruto. "Tentu saja, sekarang sudah agak baikan," Jawab Sasuke. "Syukurlah," Kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

Kring... kring...

Tiba-tiba saja handpone Sasuke berbunyi. Dia pun segera merogoh saku seragam sekolahnya. Ada nama 'suster' tertera disana. Dia pun mengangkat panggilan itu.

Sasuke : Halo selamat siang, ada apa suster menelpon saya?

Suster : Tidak ada, hanya saja saya ingin berkomunikasi dengan anda masalah kesehatan tubuh anda

Sasuke : Jadi bagaimana?

Suster: Kalau itu... hmm... mungkin sudah agak baikan

Sasuke : Baguslah

Suster : Tapi, kau harus minum obat

Sasuke : Obat yang mana?

Suster : Obat pil yang sudah saya- **Brukkk... Buk... Bug...**

Sasuke : Suster?

Suster: Aduh... AAAA... **DUMMM! BUG... ZRASH... **

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendengar suara dentuman yang sangat hebat dan suara cairan air entah itu apa. Tapi saat itu juga hubungan panggilan terputus.

"Ada apa Sasuke-san, kenapa suster itu tidak menjawab dan malah berteriak?" Tanya Naruto yang ternyata mendengar pembicaraan sang suster dari handpone milik Sasuke. Cukup aneh, tapi mengundang misteri.

* * *

**-Kejadian Yang Sebenarnya-**

Suster menelpon Sasuke sambil menekan-nekan tombol angka di pintu lift. Dia pun segera masuk kedalam lift sambil berbicara dengan Sasuke. Saat sedang asyik bertelponan, tiba-tiba ada yang aneh dengan sistem lift.

Lift itu mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Akhirnya, suster tahu bahwa tali lift yang dari luar putus. Dia pun terlempat kesana kemari karena hal itu. Akhirnya, lift yang memiliki kecepatan yang tinggi itu jatuh sampai kebawah dan wajah suster terhentam dengan lantai lift.

Wajahnya hancur penuh darah. Sedangkan handponenya masih menyala.

Akan tetapi, satu tali lift jatuh ke handpone sang suster sampai akhirnya handone itu rusak karena terkena tali lift yang besar dan aliran darah yang terus masuk di celah-celah handpone.

**-Berakhir-**

* * *

**-Kembali Ke Cerita-**

* * *

Tiba-tiba mata Naruto membulat dan jatuh ke tanah begitu saja sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya. "Na-naruto-kun, ka-kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata kaget sambil menatap Naruto yang memegang dada kiri miliknya.

"Arghh... da-dadaku... sa-sakit sekali," Erangnya. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba, kenapa dia harus jadi orang yang selanjutnya?" Kata Hinata bergemetar sambil memeluk erat tubuh Naruto.

"A-apa?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak paham apa yang terjadi. "A-aku rasa... wa-waktuku tidak akan lama lagi," Ucap Naruto lirih. "Ti-tidak, kau tidak boleh mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Na-naruto-kun, kumohon jangan pernah!" Seru Hinata.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan..." Ucapnya Naruto dengan nada lirih. Dengan sekejap detak jantung Naruto tidak bisa dirasakan lagi, pegangan tangannya dengan Hinata pun melemah, dan matanya tertutup secara perlahan.

"Naruto-kun? NARUTO-KUN!" Teriak Hinata sambil menangis. Sasuke hanya terkaget-kaget lalu ikut sedih karena teman barunya itu sudah di ambil nyawanya oleh sang pencipta.

Karena tidak enak dengan keadaan, Sasuke pun melangkah mundur. "AAAA!" Tiba-tiba ada sebuah jeritan di dalam gedung sekolah. Hinata dan Sasuke segera mengangkat mayat Naruto sampai ke bangku taman.

Hinata mengirim pesan kepada Minato dan Kushina bahwa Naruto mati secara mendadak. Pesan itu bertujuan supaya Minato dan Kushina lekas mengambil mayat anaknya di bangku taman.

Hinata dan Sasuke pun masuk kedalam kelas dan mendapati sosok gadis tak bernyawa dengan payung yang menancap dilehernya. "Kutukan itu datang lagi," Kata Hinata secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Kutukan apa?" Tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi. "Ka-kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya. I-ini sangat berbahaya Sasuke-san," Kata Hinata. Sasuke dan siswa yang melihat kejadian segera mengantar gadis yang mati tertusuk payung tadi, segera saja mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ke tempat yang aman.

* * *

**-Kejadian Yang Sebenarnya-**

* * *

Gadis itu berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Dia tengah mengenggam payung biru kesayangannya. Dia sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah di depan tangga.

Karena kecerobohannya, dia pun tergelincir dan terpeleset sehingga dia terjatuh dan terguling-guling di tangga. Dia pun menjerit karena kaget, sakit, dan takut saat merasakan badannya terguling-guling ditangga.

Tanpa dia duga, payung biru yang dia miliki terlepas dari genggaman tangan dan terbuka lebar. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, sang gadis pun terguling dan sedikit terangkat, sampai akhirnya leher miliknya tertancap di ujung payung biru miliknya sendiri.

Karena ujung payung itu tajam, maka ujung payung itu benar-benar menusuk leher gadis sampai-sampai merusak pita suaranya. Akhirnya, sang gadis pun tewas dengan keadaan yang menggenaskan

**-Berakhir-**

* * *

Selesai mengangkat, Sasuke ke kelas sebentar untuk memeriksa kelas. Di dalam ruangan tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan sebuah alat rekorder lama. Karena penasaran, diputarnya rekaman itu.

'Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku berasal dari siswi kelas 3-3. Jika seseorang memutar ini. Maka dia akan tahu bahwa aku sudah-' belum sempat ia mendengar semua isi rekaman itu, Suigetsu segera melempar alat rekorder.

"Ayo, cepat. Kita pulang saja. Aku merasa ada yang aneh hari ini!" Kata Suigetsu tiba-tiba lalu menarik tangan Sasuke. Sedangkan, rekorder tadi terbakar di tempat sampah dan

**DUUUMMM! PRANG!** "AAAA!"

Suara kaca pecah dan saat itu juga ada suara tusukan kaca yang mengenai sesuatu. Seperti ada suara cairan di ruang bekas kejadian gadis yang telah mati tertusuk payung dilehernya.

Semua pun kaget dan langsung pergi ke sumber suara. Saat sudah sampai diruangan, mereka melihat Hinata tergeletak tak berdaya dengan pecahan kaca yang menancap ditubuhnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Tenten bergidik ngeri. "Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkinkah kutukan itu kembali menyerang?" Tambah Kiba sambil menatap ngeri ke arah Hinata yang sudah tidak ada nyawanya lagi.

Setelah itu, Hinata di bawa ke tempat yang aman. Sama persis diperlakukan dengan mayat gadis yang memang beberapa menit lalu tewas di tempat yang sama namun tewas dengan cara yang berbeda.

Siswa dan siswi Konoha High School pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Sasuke segera saja ke rumah kakek dan neneknya dengan cara berjalan kaki. Itu pun sudah hampir sore.

"AAA!"

**BRAAAK! PRAAANG! **

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendengar suara orang berteriak kaget, suara benda bertabrakan dan suara kaca pecah dari kejauhan.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di arah suara dan bunyi itu berasal?_' Batin Sasuke penasaran sambil menatap langit yang tampaknya sudah memasuki kategori senja atau pun petang.

**BUG!**

Tiba-tiba ada kaleng bekas minuman bersoda mengenai kepalanya. Tapi, itu tidak terlalu sakit bagi Sasuke. Pada saat itu juga, dia melihat seorang gadis berlari ke arahnya.

Gadis itu memiliki ciri-ciri rambut kucir kuda kuning pucat, satu matanya tertutupi oleh poninya yang panjang, kulitnya putih, dan matanya berwarna biru bening. Gadis itu memakai seragam Konoha High School untuk siswi.

Berarti gadis itu juga salah satu siswi di SMA Konoha High School. Lalu berhenti dihadapan Sasuke. "Maafkan aku," Kata gadis itu secara tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf kepadaku?" Tanya Sasuke. "Ka-karena, a-aku tidak sengaja melemparkan ka-kaleng soda ta-tadi sampai mengenai ke-kepalamu," Jawab gadis itu gugup dan merona merah.

Itu disebabkan gadis itu malu dan terpesona pada Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. "Na-namaku Yamanaka Ino. Sa-salam kenal," Jawab Ino dengan nada pelan.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Ino," Balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ino semakin merona merah. Untungnya, rona merahnya itu tidak dilihat oleh Sasuke.

"A-aku harus pulang sekarang Sasuke-san. Sa-sampai jumpa." Kata Ino lalu berlari menjauh. Sasuke yang merasa dirinya juga harus pulang, juga segera melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah Kakek dan Neneknya.

Dia pun akhirnya sudah sampai dirumah kakek dan neneknya. "Sasuke, Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Ayo masuk," Kata kakek dan nenek secara bersamaan. "Iya." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

* * *

**-Kejadian Yang Sebenarnya-**

* * *

Saat itu, Kiba ingin menyebrangi jalan memakai sepeda berwarna abu-abu miliknya. Karena otaknya dipenuhi dengan kata 'kau harus segera pulang', dia pun dengan nekad menyebrangi jalan zebra cross tanpa tahu bahwa mobil melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya.

Akhirnya, Kiba kaget dan ditabrak dengan mobil secara menggenaskan sampai-sampai Kiba terpental dan terlempar dari sepedanya kemudian menghantam kaca mobil yang menabrak dengan keras sehingga kaca mobil itu pecah.

Pengendara mobil segera keluar dan mengangkat Kiba ke dalam mobilnya dan mengantarkan Kiba pulang ke rumah dengan bantuan orang sekitar yang mengetahui letak rumah Kiba.

Ungtungnya, Keluarga Kiba bisa menerima apa yang telah terjadi pada Kiba. Mereka tahu bahwa Kiba akan menjadi orang selanjutnya di Konoha High School.

Maka dari itu, Hana kakak kiba dan seluruh keluarga Kiba hanya bisa mengucapkan 'Selamat tinggal Kiba.'Semoga engkau tenang di alam sana.' Semuanya bersedih atas kepergian Kiba.

**-Berakhir-**

* * *

Malam ini Sasuke, bibi, kakek, dan neneknya makan malam. Di tengah makan malam itu, Sasuke bertanya pada Bibinya, Uchiha Manami. "Bibi, kenapa saat aku di sekolah menengah atas baruku, aku melihat beberapa siswa yang tewas secara mendadak?" Tanya Sasuke.

Bibi Manami membulatkan matanya dan kaget. Lalu ekpresinya berubah menjadi sedih. "Mungkin, kutukan itu sudah datang," Balas Bibi Manami dengan nada yang sangat pelan. Namun, cukup bisa didengar oleh keponakannya.

"Kutukan apa Bi?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Sebab ini masalah yang sangat besar dan terjadi setiap bulan," Kata Bibi Manami dengan tegas.

Menegrti maksud sang Bibi, Sasuke pun memilih diam ketimbang menjawab ucapannya. Selesai makan, mencuci piring, dan sikat gigi, mereka bertiga pun masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Di rumah kakek dan nenek Sasuke memang memiliki tiga ruang kamar. Yakni kamar nomor satu untuk Kakek dan Nenek Sasuke, kamar nomor dua untuk Bibi Manami, dan kamar nomor tiga adalah kamar bekas Ibu Sasuke dulu.

Namun, sekarang tak terpakai lagi karena Ibu Sasuke sudah jarang ke kamar itu. Ibu Sasuke bisa tidur disana bila dia sedang menginap di rumah orang tuanya. Kakek dan Nenek Sasuke memiliki dua anak perempuan.

Yaitu UchihaMikoto, Ibunya Sasuke yang sudah menikah dan Uchiha Manami, Bibinya Sasuke. Tapi, dia belum memiliki anak karena belum menikah dengan satu orang pun.

Padahal, dia sama cantiknya dengan Mikoto. Di antara mereka berdua, hanya Manami lah yang masih tetap tinggal di rumah orang tuanya.

Kembali ke cerita, Sasuke pun tidur dengan lelap di kamarnya. Sembilan puluh menit kemudian, dia pun mulai masuk ke alam mimpi. Sekarang jiwanya sedang ada di genggaman tangan tuhan.

* * *

**-Mimpi-**

Sasuke merasa dirinya sudah ada di taman yang luas. Taman itu di hiasi oleh rumput yang tumbuh dengan lebat, namun rapi. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan ada sesosok gadis bergaun putih dan berambut panjang seperti ingin mengapai dirinya.

**-Mimpi Berakhir-**

* * *

"Sasuke, ayo bangun. Sudah pagi,"

Sasuke pun terbangun dari mimpinya karena dibangunkan oleh sang Bibi. Dia pun duduk sebentar setelah bangun lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang baru saja bangkit dari tidurnya.

Dia bersyukur karena tuhan mengembalikan jiwa miliknya ke dalam tubuh. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia tak dapat melihat matahari lagi untuk pagi ini.

Selesai melakukan kegiatan dalam kamar mandi, dia pun keluar dengan memakai handuk berwarna putih. Handuk itu dibalutkannya di tubuh untuk menutupi bagian perut sampai ke paha.

Setelah itu dia melepaskan handuknya dan segera mengganti baju miliknya dengan seragam SMA Konoha High School. "Sasuke, ayo sarapan," Ajak Bibi Manami dengan nada lembut.

Bibi Manami memang menyayangi Sasuke. Sasuke diperlakukan seolah-olah seperti anaknya.

Sasuke pun segera ke ruang makan. Sesampainya di ruang makan, dia bisa melihat Kakek, Nenek, dan Bibinya sudah duduk dan memakan sarapan pagi mereka masing-masing dengan tenang.

Dia pun turut ikut duduk di kursi dan mengambil sandwich yang berisi keju, daun salad, potongan mentimun tipis, satu lembar daging ayam masak, dan tentu saja tomat. Ya, tomat memang makanan yang paling dia sukai.

Setiap makanan yang dia makan pasti ada tomatnya. Memanglah tak lazim baginya bila tak ada tomat di makanan yang ingin dia makan. Selesai makan, dia pun berpamitan pada Bibi, Kakek, dan Neneknya.

"Aku pergi ke sekolah dulu," Pamitnya lalu berangkat ke sekolah sama seperti biasanya. Kalau ditanya 'Bibinya kan, wali kelas Sasuke. Kenapa tidak pergi ke sana bersama-sama?'. Karena, Bibinya selalu ada urusan di pagi hari. Entah apa itu.

Sesampainya di Konoha High School, Sasuke dan siswa siswi kelas 3-3 mendapatkan kabar duka tentang tewasnya Inuzuka Kiba, teman sekelas mereka.

Beberapa siswa dan siswi menangis. Namun ada juga yang tidak menangis. Merasa semuanya sudah bisa dianggap biasa. Sasuke juga sangat sedih saat mendengarnya. Padahal, mereka baru saja berteman.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-san. Jangan sedih bila kau sudah terlalu banyak mendengar kasus siswa dan siswi tewas saat kau baru saja masuk ke sekolah dan kelas ini," Kata Suigetsu tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu? Apakah kau tidak sedih mendengarnya?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. "Sasuke-san, asal kau tahu saja. Ini memang sering terjadi. Sebenarnya aku ingin sedih, namun merasa sudah banyak kulihat kejadian seperti ini. Rasanya air mataku terbuang dengan percuma begitu saja. Mereka tak akan pernah kembali kedunia ini meski kau berusaha untuk mengembalikan orang itu," Jelas Suigetsu panjang lebar.

"Kua benar, Suigetsu-san," Balas Sasuke. "Nah, kalau begitu, akan aku perkenalkan kau pada tiga temanku!" Kata Suigetsu dengan semangat. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Suigetsu dari samping.

Sampailah mereka berdua dikelas 3-3. "Sai, Lee, Gaara!" Seru Suigetsu pada tiga orang siswa yang tengah berkumpul di satu meja. "Hm? Ada apa Suigetsu?" Tanya Sai.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan teman baruku," Jawab Suigetsu sambil mendekati Sai, Lee, dan Gaara. Selain itu, tampak Sasuke mengikuti Suigetsu dari belakang.

"Teman baru atau siswa baru?" Tanya Lee. "Teman juga siswa baru," Jawab Suigetsu. "Oh," Kata Sai, Lee, dan Gaara secara bersamaan. "Ini Uchiha Sasuke, dan Sasuke, Ini Sai, Lee, dan Gaara," Kata Suigetsu pada Sasuke.

"Salam kenal," Kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum. "Hn." Balas Sai dan Gaara. "Yosh! Salam kenal juga, Sasuke-san!" Seru Lee sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke dengan semangat.

"Kau tidak usah terlalu bersemangat Lee," Tegur Suigetsu dengan nada kesal. "Iya, iya. Aku tahu," Balas Lee dengan nada sedikit jengkel. "Haaah..." Suigetsu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat mendengar penturan Lee.

Lee memang susah kalau ditegur. Lee pun berhenti menjabat tangan Sasuke. "Sasuke-san, kenapa kau jadi ingin masuk ke sekolah ini?" Tanya Lee. "Karena dia adalah siswa transferan, bodoh!" Kata Suigetsu dengan nada tinggi dan kesal.

Pasalnya, siswa dan siswi Konoha High School sudah diberi tahu bahwa akan ada siswa transeran yang akan datang ke kelas mereka dan menjadi salah satu siswa baru di kelas 3-3. Dan Lee mungkin adalah salah satu dari mereka yang mendengarkan kabar itu.

Lantas, mengapa sekarang dia malah bertanya kenapa Sasuke ingin sekolah disini? Ada-ada saja.

"Oh ya, Sasuke-san. Kata guru Iruka, besok kita akan liburan ke pantai," Kata Suigetsu sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. "Iya. Aku sudah tahu itu, Suigetsu-san," Balas Sasuke.

"Yosh! Kita semua harus mempersiapkan segala peralatan dan barang-barang untuk berlibur dipantai!" Seru Lee dengan semangat. "Iya, kami sudah tahu!" Balas Suigetsu, Sai, dan Gaara dengan nada kesal dan tinggi.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Dia sangat senang karena memiliki tiga teman baru. Yaitu, Sai, Lee, dan Gaara.

Tetapi, entah mengapa dia sedikit bisa menangkap tatapan tidak suka Sai padanya. '_Mungkinkah Sai benci padaku?_' Pikirnya.

Akan tetapi, dia berusaha untuk menempis semua pikiran itu. Tidak mungkin Sai benci padanya. Di hari itu, semua siswa dan siswi pulang cepat. Karena, besok seluruh siswa dan siswi SMA Konoha High School akan berlibur bersama di pantai.

* * *

**-Ke Esokan Harinya-**

* * *

Pagi ini, siswa dan siswi SMA Konoha High School berkumpul dihalaman sekolah. Semuanya sedang menunggu bis yang akan mengantar mereka ke pantai. Terlihat wajah-wajah ceria dari siswa dan siswi SMA Konoha High School.

Saat Sasuke dan teman-temannya menunggu bis datang, Sasuke tiba-tiba melihat kacamata di depan kakinya. Lalu dengan segera dia mengambil kacamata itu. '_Kacamata siapa ini?_' Gumam Sasuke.

'_Mungkinkah ini kacamata milik Sai?_' Tanyanya dalam hati. Pasalnya, Sai memang suka memakai kacamata. Dia lirik sedikit Sai. Akan tetapi, terlihat Sai masih memakai kacamata beningnya. '_Kalau bukan milik Sai, lalu, ini punya siapa?_' Tanya Sasuke semakin bingung.

"Maaf, apa itu kacamataku?" Tiba-tiba ada suara seorang gadis di depan Sasuke. Terjawablah sudah, semua pertanyaan yang tadi tergiang-giang di kepalanya. Berarti ini kacamata ini milik gadis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Gadis didepannya ini memiliki rambut berwarna merah panjang, mata berwarna merah, dan berkulit putih. "Iya," Jawab Sasuke singkat lalu menyerahkan kacamata yang dia pegang tadi pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu menerima kacamata itu dan memakainya. "Ah, sekarang aku sudah bisa melihat jelas wajahmu. Kau siswa transferan itu kan?" Tanya gadis itu. "Ya," Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu, namaku Uzumaki Karin. Biasa dipanggil Karin. Salam kenal," Kata Karin. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Di panggil Sasuke. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu juga Karin," Balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Karin juga membalas dengan senyuman. Pada saat itu juga, ada suara bis datang. Itu berarti, bis antar jemput mereka ke pantai sudah datang. Siswa dan siswi SMA Konoha High School pun segera memasuki bis dengan cara berbaris mengantri.

Satu persatu siswa dan siswi SMA Konoha High School masuk ke dalam bis sampai siswa dan siswi semuanya benar-benar masuk ke dalam bis. Bis pun berangkat ke pantai dengan membawa siswa dan siswi Konoha High School di dalamnya.

* * *

**-Di Pantai-**

* * *

Sesampainya dipantai, siswa dan siswi SMA Konoha High School dengan gembira keluar dari bis. Siswa dan siswi Konoha High School sudah sangat senang karena mereka sudah sampai dipantai.

Itu berarti, mereka bisa bersenang-senang sepuasnya. Sebelumnya, semua siswa dan siswi berkumpul di daratan pasir pantai. Mereka semua harus melakukan pamanasan sebelum berenang di pantai atau yang lainnya.

Selesai melakukan pemanasan, mereka semua pun berpencar untuk melakukan kegiatan yang mereka sukai di pantai. Terlihat Sasuke, Suigetsu, Sai, Lee, dan Gaara berkumpul di tempat santai.

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Sai, Lee, dan Gaara terlihat sedang meminum segelas air jeruk yang dingin. Enak sekali rasanya jika diminum di saat-saat panas seperti ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sai pergi dari tempat santai dan menemui Ino. Ya, Ino adalah kekasihnya. Baru beberapa hari lalu mereka bertengkar karena Sai secara tidak sengaja membuat Ino menangis.

"Ino, maafkan aku," Kata Sai sambil menatap Ino yang sedang memandang pemandangan pantai yang sangat menyejukkan hati. "Tidak, Sai. Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu," Balas Ino tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sai. "Kenapa kau bilang? Apakah perbuatanmu mendekati Karin beberapa hari lalu itu tidak membuat aku merasa baik-baik saja. Sudahlah, lagipula sekarang aku menyukai Sasuke dari pada kau," Kata Ino dingin sambil melirik sedikit ke arah Sai.

Sai terbelalak tidak percaya. Sasuke, orang yang baru saja menjadi teman barunya semalam sudah bisa mengambil hati kekasihnya Yamanaka Ino. Ini benar-benar tidak adil baginya. Kata-kata Ino tadi seolah membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping seperti pecahan kaca.

Sai pun segera pergi dari tempat lalu kembali ke tempat santai. "Kau kenapa, Sai-kun?" Tanya Lee heran melihat wajah sedih Sai. "Tidak ada." Jawab Sai singkat.

Itu cukup membuat Sasuke, Suigetsu, Lee, dan Gaara heran sekaligus penasaran. Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke mendapati tatapan tajam dan membunuh dari Sai. Sasuke agak kaget melihatnya.

'Memangnya apa salahku sehingga dia menatapku seperti itu?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati tidak mengerti. Padahal, dia merasa tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan Sai. Meski sekecil apa pun.

Sepertinya, Sasuke tidak tahu kejadian sebenarnya. Seandainya dia tahu, mungkin dia akan berusaha menyatukan Sai dan Ino kembali lalu dia tak akan pernah dikatakan mencampuri urusan orang dengan tidak sengaja.

**TUT... TUT...TUT... ** "AAA!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara kapal pesiar dan suara jeritan seseorang lelaki secara bersamaan. Beberapa menit kemudian.

"**Perhatian-perhatian! Ditemukan seorang lelaki di dasar pantai telah tewas! Yang merasa kenal dengan lelaki itu, segera datang ke dekat dasar daratan pantai!**"

Tiba-tiba ada suara penjaga pantai dari pengeras suara di sekitar pantai.

Semuanya kaget mendengar tentang hal itu. Langsung saja semua orang dan siswa siswi SMA Konoha High School berkumpul di dasar daratan pantai. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh penjaga pantai bahwa ada seorang lelaki yang di temukan telah tewas disana.

"Ini bukannya, Hiroyaki teman sekelas kita?" Tanya Karin kaget. "Iya, kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Tenten sambil menatap ngeri ke arah mayat Hiroyaki.

Liburan hari ini telah mendatangkan bencana bagi mereka semua. Akhirnya, beberapa menit kemudian siswa dan siswi SMA Konoha High School di haruskan untuk pulang.

Terpaksa, liburan ini di tertunda karena kasus tewasnya Hiroyaki. Semua siswa dan siswi sangat sedih mendengarnya. Sepertinya, teror itu sudah datang ke siswa dan siswi Konoha High School secara menggenaskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

Keterangan: Fanfic ini memang panjang tapi kalau di bab 2 pasti pendek. Fanfic ini akan bercerita tentang pembunuhan dan cerita berdarah. Pokok pentingnya, kita sebagai manusia tidak boleh membunuh seseorang. Beberapa adegan diganti dan tokohnya juga. Cerita ini saya buat dengan susah payah untuk pecinta cerita berdarah dan pembunuhan atau teror. Terima kasih buat Almira Desriana yang menyarankan membuatkan Fanfic SasuSaku Horror atau seram. Saya sudah buatkan. Cerita ini akan saya atur sendiri. Namun, saya akan berterima kasih pada kalian yang mengomentari dan memberi semangat pada saya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Terinspirasi dari anime Another. Maaf bila beberapa tulisan ada yang aneh dan tidak sesuai. Karena saya penulis muda disini.

-Murasaki-

Selamat malam semuanya ^_^ .


	2. Chapter 2

**A****n****other**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**TUT... TUT...TUT... ** "AAA!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara kapal pesiar dan suara jeritan seseorang lelaki secara bersamaan. Beberapa menit kemudian.

"**Perhatian-perhatian! Ditemukan seorang lelaki di dasar pantai telah tewas! Yang merasa kenal dengan lelaki itu, segera datang ke dekat dasar daratan pantai!**"

Tiba-tiba ada suara penjaga pantai dari pengeras suara di sekitar pantai.

Semuanya kaget mendengar tentang hal itu. Langsung saja semua orang dan siswa siswi SMA Konoha High School berkumpul di dasar daratan pantai.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh penjaga pantai bahwa ada seorang lelaki yang di temukan telah tewas disana.

"Ini bukannya, Hiroyaki teman sekelas kita?" Tanya Karin kaget. "Iya, kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Tenten sambil menatap ngeri ke arah mayat Hiroyaki.

Liburan hari ini telah mendatangkan bencana bagi mereka semua. Akhirnya, beberapa menit kemudian siswa dan siswi SMA Konoha High School di haruskan untuk pulang.

Terpaksa, liburan ini di tertunda karena kasus tewasnya Hiroyaki. Semua siswa dan siswi sangat sedih mendengarnya.

Sepertinya, teror itu sudah datang ke siswa dan siswi Konoha High School secara menggenaskan.

* * *

**-Kejadian Yang Sebenarnya-**

Hiroyaki saat itu sedang berenang bebas di tengah laut. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya berenang, ada sebuah kapal pesiar melaju ke arahnya. Namun, Hiroyaki tidak sempat untuk menghindar dari kapal.

Sehingga, dia menjerit takut sampai akhirnya kapal pesiar itu berhasil menghentam seluruh tubuhnya.

Setelah itu, tampak tubuhnya yang agak hancur mengambang di atas permukaan air laut yang berwarna biru.

Warna biru laut itu pun sedikit tercampur dengan darah merah pekat milik tubuh Hiroyaki yang sekarang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Tubuhnya pun terbawa arus ombak dari air laut. Sehingga, tubuhnya terbawa sampai ke daratan pantai.

**-Berakhir-**

* * *

**-Ke Esokan Harinya-**

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Sai, Lee, Gaara, dan semua siswa siswi Konoha High School turut bersedih mendegar salah satu siswa di kelas mereka tewas secara menggenaskan di pantai semalam.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran IPA yang akan di ajarkan oleh Iruka-sensei. Dua menit kemudian, Iruka-sensei pun datang.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Iruka-sensei," Sapa seluruh siswa dan siswi Konoha High School kelas 3-3. "Yoku ohayou, semuanya," Kata Iruka-sensei.

Dia pun duduk di kursi khusus untuk Guru. Di letakkannya tas bermarna hitam miliknya.

Dia pun langsung membuka tas hitam tersebut. Bukannya, paket dan buku yang di keluarkannya, yang ada pisau tajam yang dia ambil dari dalam tas.

"Sensei, untuk apa kau mengeluarkan benda tajam itu?!" Tanya Tenten histeris.

Iruka-sensei tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. Akan tetapi, dia langsung saja menusukkan pisau itu ketangannya.

**ZRASSH! CRAAT!**

Sehingga, darahnya berceceran kemana-mana.

"HAH?!" Seru semua siswa dan siswi kelas 3-3. "Sensei!" Seru Shino kaget. Kemudian, Iruka-sensei melanjutkan kegiatan anehnya tersebut.

Dia kemudian menusukkan pisau tajam tersebut ke arah lehernya.

**ZRASH!** BRUK!

Kegiatan itu pun menjadi akhir dari aksi anehnya itu. Darah keluar dari lehernya dan bermuncratan ke arah para siswa dan siswi kelas 3-3.

"AAA!" Jerit Tenten yang terkena muncratan darah sang Guru yang kini sudah terkapar karena mati.

Guru kelas sebelah yang mendengar keributan para siswa dan siswi pun datang dan melihat sosok Iruka yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya dengan pisau berdarah yang masih menancap di lehernya.

"A-astaga, IRUKA!" Seru Guru itu kaget. Guru itu tak lain adalah Azuma-sensei.

Azuma-sensei pun dengan cepat melaporkan kejadian mengerikan ini kepada kepala sekolah, Sarutobi Tsunade.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa dia meakukan semua itu di hadapan para siswa dan siswi di kelas?!" Kata Tsunade kaget setelah mendengar penjelasan Azuma tentang kematian Iruka.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Tsunade-sama. Namun, semua siswa dan siswi kelas tiga per tiga sangat trauma melihat kejadian tersebut," Kata Azuma. "Hm... Tentang siswa baru bernama Uchiha Sasuke, apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Sejauh ini, dia baik-baik saja. Yang ku herankan adalah mengapa siswa seerti dia di suruh untuk masuk ke sekolah yang memiliki kutukan mengerikan seperti ini," Terang Azuma.

"Sebenarnya semenjak kejadian meninggalnya Haruno, aku sudah membuat peraturan baru tentang tidak boleh ada siswa dan siswi baru. Tapi,mereka tak mau mendengarkan peraturanku ini," Kata Tsunade dengan nada serius.

"Ku harap, siswa yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, tidak terkena kutukan sekolah ini." Tsunade pun mengakhiri kata-katanya.

* * *

**-Ke Esokan Harinya-**

"Kurasa, hari demi hari banyak teror yang menimpa sekolah kita!" Kata Lee. "Ya." Kata Suigetsu, Gaara, dan Sai membenarkan perkataan Lee.

Sasuke hanya bisa medengar pembicaraan Suietsu, Gaara, Sai, dan Lee. Untuk saat ini, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Gaara, Sai, dan Lee.

Untuk saat ini, mereka sedang berkumpul di atas iseng, Sasuke memandangi ke adaan halaman sekolah dari atas.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat Sakura sedang memegang boneka perempuan bermata merah. '_Kenapa dia selalu membawa boneka ke mana pun dia pergi?_' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Oi, Sasuke! Ayo kita pergi ke kantin!" Seru Suigetsu. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Suigetsu. Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Tapi, dia menatap halaman sekolah untuk sesaat. Tiba-tiba dia tidak melihat sosok Sakura lagi disana. '_Dan kenapa dia selalu menghilang begitu saja?_'

-Sore Harinya-

'_Kurasa, aku harus menayakan hal ini pada Sakura._' Tekad Sasuke dalam hati.

Tampak Sakura berjalan pelan di halaman sekolah. "Sakura!" Seru Sasuke. Sakura pun menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Sasuke tampak mengatur nafasnya saat menghampiri Sakura. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada datar.

"A-aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," Jawab Sasuke. "Menanyakan apa?"

"Kenapa kau selalu membawa boneka itu kemana pun kau pergi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap boneka yang di pegang Sakura.

"Karena, boneka ini sangat berarti bagi diriku." Jawab Sakura sambil menatap boneka yang sedang dia pegang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

Maaf, saya telat update dan varu melanjutkan fic yang sudah hiatus selama dua bulan. Maaf kalau ficnya jadi pendek. Soalnya saya lagi kehabisan ide.

Hito Sekkekkyu : Iya.

Eysha CerryBlossom: Terima kasih atas saran dan kritiknya.

Aiko Menoza : Terima kasih atas sarannya.

Rinako : Nanti saya akan membuat ending yang berbeda.

Mizutani-kun : Mungkin di chapter 3 baru ada.

Guest: Ini sudah di tambah. Tapi lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya.

Terima kasih untuk yang mengirimkan komentar dan membaca fic ini.

Sekian, terima kasih


End file.
